


In The Year Of `39

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Sam really needs a new computer.
Series: The Crystal Era [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873915
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	In The Year Of `39

**The morning sun was shining brightly, but the sky was grey and the clouds aching.**

Which meant trouble was sure to follow, Dean knew. As sure as the sky was blue, he knew.

He was on alert, jumping at every little noise. Sam called to him, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Dean went down the shooting range in the basement.

Shooting targets not only kept him sharp, as he got older but also calmed him down.

Still tense, he missed the majority of the shots. There were multiple holes in the lights, ceiling and back wall.

He went into the kitchen to get a sandwich and some of Sam’s stress-relieving tea.

Dean had openly mocked it in the past, calling it ‘frou-frou juice’.

Luckily, Sam would think that one of the animals, Pokemon or Jack had drunk it.

Honestly, the sandwich Dean made consisting of Bacon, Salami, Ham, Turkey, Pepper Jack and Sharp Cheddar cheese, Pickles and topped off with mustard and hot sauce.

It was probably not the healthiest thing, but he balanced it out with a Lavender Chamomile drink and Mandarin Oranges.

Two weeks passed, the sky had not changed much. Dean had gotten used to it and let his guard down.

A month later, a new Pokemon showed up at the bunker.

At least, Dean thought it was a Pokemon it kinda looked more like a giant toad.

“Seismitoad the Vibration Pokemon” “It increases the power of its punches by vibrating the bumps on its fists. It can turn a boulder to rubble with one punch” “They shoot paralyzing liquid from their head bumps. They use vibration to hurt their opponents.” Rotom says.

Seismitoad headed to the pool for an afternoon swim. The next month after that, brought a giant deer to the backyard.

“Virizion the Grassland Pokemon” “Its head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents.” Rotom tells Dean about the deer grazing.

The 6’7 deer that’s grazing in their backyard, Dean wonders if he should go to Home Depot and buy some grass seed.

There’s a lot of animals and Pokemon that live in the bunker that graze and only so much grass.

In both the front and backyards, they might need more grass soon.

Dean borrowed Sam’s computer again for ‘research’ Sam just hoped it would still work when Dean returned it.

So many times, Dean gave it back frozen on a porn site, sometimes it didn’t even turn on even when plugged in.

It had been 13 hours since Dean borrowed his computer, Sam knew he couldn’t still be doing research. 

Unless he fell asleep on the computer again which he did often, Sam headed to Dean’s room.

“Dean, are you almost done with the computer,” Sam asked through the door?

Dean tried to close the page, but the computer froze. Sam would kill him if he knew Dean was looking up porn on his computer... again.

He tried Control, Alt, Delete but that didn’t work, neither did closing the page. If he rebooted the computer, it would just go right back to the last page. 

So, Dean did the only thing he could, smash, smash, crash. Sam winced at the sound of crunching plastic. 

“You were looking at porn again weren’t you,” he asked through the door? “No... I was just finishing up” Dean said as he smashed the computer further.

Sam sighed that was the fifth computer this month. “just gotta finish typing this E-Mail,” Dean said as he used a hammer to ‘type’ out a message.

Sam leaned against the doorway, waiting for the smashing to stop.

After about five minutes Dean came out, “computer’s yours I think it might be time to get a new one, it’s getting hard to turn it on,” he told Sam.

Sam stepped into the room and looked at the computer.

It was so smashed and mangled, of course, it was having trouble turning on.

Dean had really down a number on this one, Sam didn’t think anything could be salvaged from it. 

Sam shook his head, this time he was using Dean’s credit card to buy a new one.

There was an $800 one Sam had his eye on and he could format it so Dean couldn’t use it for porn.

**Behold the Sky Rabbits!-Flying Rabbits**

That was the headline on the news, flying rabbits had been spotted all across the U.S.

On the way to the store, a giant spider looking thing blocking the road.

“Araquanid the Water Bubble Pokemon” “It delivers headbutts with the water bubble on its head. Small Pokemon get sucked into the bubble, where they drown” Rotom informs Dean.

Dean backs up and takes the backway. And Sam told him it wasn’t worth it to learn the backroads.

He got home with dinner just in time to see a bunch of two-legged rabbits coming for him.

“Scorbunny the Rabbit Pokemon” “It has special pads on the backs of its feet, and one on its nose. Once it’s raring to fight, these pads radiate tremendous heat” Rotom tells Dean.

He just dodges one, when another one drops out of the air. 

It lands square on his head, and Dean crumples to the ground.

He wakes up hours later in his bed, thinking it was all a dream.

Dean ventures out of his room, the Scorbunny’s were having a dance-off in the main room.

Deciding he must be hallucinating dancing rabbits, Dean heads back to his room to sleep.

On their way to a case in Montana, Sam and Dean passed through a barrier.

Hermit Crabs were taking over the town, this would go down as one of the weirdest cases.

They weren’t just any hermit crabs, they were rock hermit crabs?

“Dwebble the Rock Inn Pokemon” “It tries to find a rock to live in, but if there are no suitable rocks to be found, Dwebble may move in to the ports of Hippowdon” “When it finds a stone appealing, it creates a hole inside it and uses it as its home. This Pokemon is the natural enemy of Roggenrola and Rolycoly.” Rotom tells Dean.

Once Sam and Dean moved all the Dwebbles back to the desert.

They only had the toads to deal with now. Toads that were somehow almost four feet tall.

“Politoed the Frog Pokemon” “Whenever three or more of these get together, they sing in a loud voice that sounds like bellowing.” Rotom said to Dean.

With all the toads back in the pond, they headed home passing through the barrier again.

The first thing they noticed was that everything was grey and not just the sky.

The earth looked like it had aged 100 years, how had this happened so fast?

They had only been gone a day, the date on the papers read Jan. 17 2120.

They had traveled 100 years into the future, everyone they knew was dead.

Sam and Dean thought they were stuck there, but it turned out there was a way out.

Apparently, people got stuck there all the time, and Volcarona would carry them back to their time.

They had to wait five years for Volcarona to come back. It was 2125 when they finally left.

“Volcarona the Sun Pokemon” “According to legends, it was hatched from a flaming cocoon to save people and Pokemon that were suffering from the cold.” “As it flies, it scatters its flaming scales. It was feared by ancient people, who referred to it as “the rage of the sun” “. Rotom tells Dean.

Holding on tight to Volcarona, Sam and Dean were spirited back to 2020.

From that moment on they never took any cases in Montana again.

Least they get stuck in the future for good.

But… beware, for the Skeleton man walks at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Seismotoad-Black, White  
> Virizion-White, X, Omega Ruby  
> Araquanid-Sun  
> Scorbunny-Shield  
> Dwebble-Sword, Shield  
> Politoad-Fire Red, Soul Silver, X  
> Volcarona-Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon  
> The last line was added in randomly and may get elaborated on later.  
> 3 Pokemon from this month moved to Mar or later's fic.  
> Title is from `39-Queen.  
> Soundtrack is A Night At The Opera-Queen.  
> Written for spncoldesthits.


End file.
